1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a transmission for an electrically driveable axle of a motor vehicle. The transmission has a drive input shaft that can be driven by at least one electric machine for driving the axle of the motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known transmission for a motor vehicle has a drive input shaft that is rotationally conjointly connected to at least one rotor shaft of at least one electric machine so that the one or more electric machines can drive the drive input shaft of the transmission. The input shaft may drive an intermediate shaft, which in turn drives an output shaft. The output may be connected via articulated shafts to two wheels of the axle of a motor vehicle.
It is an object of the invention to make a transmission of the type mentioned above universally usable for electric machines with differently designed rotor shafts and/or for one or two electric machines.